1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, a method for manufacturing the motor and a fan.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a part of a conventional motor 1. The conventional motor 1 is an example of motor applied to a fan. The motor 1 includes a substrate 11, a bearing 12, a shaft 13 and a stator 14. The bearing 12 is disposed within an opening 111 of the substrate 11. The bearing 12 and the substrate 11 can be integrally formed. If the bearing 12 and the substrate 11 are separate components, they can be connected by injection molding or riveting (as shown in FIG. 1).
When the fan rotates, the motor 1 also functions and rotates. However, the motor 1 vibrates after rotating and the vibration transmits to the connecting bearing 12 and substrate 11. Besides, the noise is produced accompanying with the vibration. To solve the problems mentioned above, manufacturers emphasize more on reducing and isolating the vibration. The conventional technique is to enhance the design of the structure strength of the motor, to add cushioning material around some portions, or to reduce the motor performance to decrease the vibration.
However, as lighter and thinner electronic products are demanded, it is more important to reduce the number of the elements and size of the electronic product. The above-mentioned solutions definitely would increase the number of the elements and required space. Thus, it is an important subject to provide a motor and its manufacturing method, which are able to reduce transmission of vibration, to assure the connection strength between the substrate and the bearing, to raise the production yield and to reduce labor time and cost.